Chance of a Lifetime
by LeahMfkn'Clearwater
Summary: Elena chose Stefan, leaving a broken Damon. Who will be able to knock some sense into him? Who better than Katherine Pierce? OneShot.


Damon Salvatore sat alone at the Grill, his hand raising every once in a while to refill his glass. And Matt being the ever so caring blue eyed sweetheart he was, just gave him the whole bottle of whiskey since it was probably somewhere between the fifteenth to twentieth time he refilled the gloomy vampires glass.

"You really are a bore Salvatore," a snarky voice said behind him, "What happened? Did my boring doppelganger finally choose a brother? Who happens to be, hmmm let me guess," a finger went to her temple as if she were really thinking, "Not you?" Katherine said in a bored tone, a dark brown curl twirling between her fingers.

Without an invitation she took up the seat across from him, her lips instantly pulled into a smirk at the bad boy Salvatore brother. His ocean blue eyes hardened, a dark eyebrow raised in mock curiosity. She would never get tired of pestering the only vampire in Mystic Falls that wouldn't bore her within a minute of a conversation.

"Why are you here, Kitty Kat?" Damon sighed, his voice matching her own bored tone, "Did my sweet, backstabbing little brother send you? Please tell him and everyone else to fuck off, you are more than welcome to include yourself in the little group as well." Waving his hand at her to shoo her off.

Katherine scoffed, "My sweet, innocent Damon." she said in a seductive tone, her eyes bore into his and once again he was reminded why he loved her for 145 years. Anybody with two eyes could see she was beautiful. Anybody who had common sense would fall at her feet begging for any type of affection from her, just like himself. She was wild, untamed, and unpredictable. At the same time manipulative, selfish and a psychotic bitch.

"That Damon is long gone, thanks to you." Damon said, tearing his eyes away from hers. He had to, he was putty in her hands if he showed an ounce of weakness, and if Katherine Pierce had plenty hobbies, one of them was exposing and feeding off of someone's weakness. She could still see the emotion that flashed in his electric blue eyes. She knew that look. Anybody could see his was thinking of the past.

Katherine sat back into her chair, back straight her dark eyes still trying to catch his attention. "Then who are you? Elena's Damon? Please don't tell me you're in the 'goody two shoes' gang. Elena's Damon is no fun." She said.

Damon laughed darkly, shaking his head. "Which one would you prefer Katherine? Killer Damon? No humanity Damon? 1864 Damon?" His temper started to rise each word he spoke," Stefan's Damon? Good Damon? I have too many to choose from Katherine, please be more specific." He growled, hurt laced in his words. Damon cursed at himself, now she was going to laugh and mock him. How stupid was he to showcase his problems to Katherine who didn't care about anyone, other than herself.

Katherine stayed silent her face twisted into a frown. "How about being yourself?" His blue eyes that she once had fell in love with meeting hers. Too bad that love wasn't enough.

Damon was confused. 'Is my mind playing tricks on me?' he thought. "Be myself? I don't know if you noticed Kitty Kat, but I can't because apparently-"

"Why do you need their approval? You don't need to be anything for anyone Damon. Not even for my dishwasher doppelganger." Katherine sneered in disgust." Look at you, you're miserable, and for what? For people who claim to care for you? They only care for the Damon they tried to create, not the real you. Open those pretty blue eyes Salvatore, people say they care then they turn their backs on you once you show even the smallest amount of change."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Damon growled. They cared for him, Stefan was his brother, and of course Stefan cared. Even Judgy, the witch had showed a bit of care for him. Didn't they?

Katherine chuckled evilly, she leaned forward her eyes never leaving his icy glare," Where are they now Damon? Has anyone called to see if you were okay? Dead? Alive? Has anyone of those little kids come to see how you were doing once you knocked some sense into yourself? You're in denial Damon. They only care for the Damon they created, not the real you. It's time you realized that and stop drowning yourself in pity." She held his gaze for another minute before leaning back. She knew she was right. 'I'm always right.' She thought.

By the time she was done, he stayed silent. Did they care? 'No they don't' the darker side of him said. The real side of him said. He thought of Elena, the only person who tried to find the good side of him, the Damon she saw and wanted. But it wasn't him. It never was. His jaw clenched, his eyes hardened, the dead heart in his chest froze in pain and anger.

Katherine tilted her head knowing well enough what was going through his head. She reached into her pocket, throwing a couple dollars on the table and standing up, dusting the non-existing dust off her skin tight black designer jeans.

"Think about what I said Damon. You're smart enough to know that I'm right. I'm going out of town to handle a sticky situation I may have or may have not created. "Mischief in her voice and eyes." So if you want, you can come with me. Away from Mystic Falls and the goody two shoes crew. Your choice, and chance of a lifetime considering the fact that I will be in your presence." She smirked." You've got two hours." Her heels clicked as she walked towards the door, silently hoping he would come along. A killer duo wouldn't be so bad.

"Katherine." She froze, a smile on her face. He stared hard at the back of her long, chocolate curls, a loud voice screaming in his head that he was crazy.

"I'm driving."


End file.
